onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zambai
Zambai (ザンバイ, Zanbai) is a member of the Franky Family and he was Franky's right hand man. Abilities and Powers In terms of fighting ability, Zambai seems more competent than most members of the Franky Family in both melee and long range, he helped to defeat Kashi, and was able to fight toe-to-toe against Baskerville (all three) before he, Galley-La and the rest of the Franky Family were cornered by the Marines. Weapons He is armed with a bazooka and a pair of katanas. Attacks * Bazooka Bat (バズーカバット Bazuuka Batto): Zambai uses his bazooka to strike the enemy at melee range. History Past in the Slums During the opening day of the Puffing Tom, a young Zambai was seen amongst the crowd.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 371, Oda explains that Zambai also joined the event along with Paulie, Mozu, and Kiwi. Inspired by this event, Zambai tried to become a shipwright. He however failed and instead became a gang boss of the back streets of Water 7. He and his gang were then found and defeated by Franky when he entered their turf. Afterwards, Zambai and his gang were then given jobs by Franky and were assimilated into the Franky Family.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 437 and Episode 322, Franky finds and defeats Zambai's gang in a small flashback. CP9 Saga Water 7 Arc Zambai lead the group of the Franky Family that attacked Zoro on the Going Merry in chapter 325. Later he and his group robbed Usopp, Nami and Luffy only to be foiled by Paulie and later Rob Lucci. And they did it again after Usopp wondered off with two baggages, Zambai and his group snuck up on him and mugged him. When Usopp raided the Franky House, Zambai was responsible to hold him down, when Franky left, Zambai was in charge to beat him up. Later Zambai and his crews were beaten up by Luffy, Tony Tony Chopper, Sanji, and Zoro. Zambai, under Franky's order, was in charge to go around town screaming that Franky caught Usopp, hoping that the Straw Hat Pirates heard, but unfortunately someone else heard their shouting, the World Government's secret agency, the CP9. Lucci wounded them to get the information of Franky's hideout. Lucci coldly promised to tell Franky that he killed his family. , Galley-La Foremen and Franky Family unite.]] However when Luffy and his crews were preparing to board the Rocket Man to rescue Nico Robin, Zambai and his groups along with Mozu and Kiwi burst into the warehouse, begging Luffy to take the Franky Family with them. Luffy easily forgave the group by telling them to hurry and board. Zambai informed him that they would be using the King Bulls cart to attach the Rocketman. Later Zambai, Paulie and Luffy formed an alliance to fight against the forces from Enies Lobby. Enies Lobby Arc He, Paulie and a handful of Franky Family members had engaged Three-Headed Baskerville in combat but were eventually subdued and apparently defeated. While attempting to escape the Buster Call, he was hit by cannon fire and thrown into the sea. The giants' protection and some quick rope action by Paulie saved his life. Post-Enies Lobby Arc He begged the Straw Hats to take his boss, Franky with them, saying that now that Franky is a wanted man, the Franky Family did not have the strength to be able to protect him from bounty hunters and Marine officials. Zambai then tries to reason with Franky to join the Straw Hat Pirates, but Franky refused. Zambai then took part in passing the speedos to the Thousand Sunny, however Franky angrily wounded his family and almost got defeated until Luffy took it. Zambai tossed a bag of Franky's stuff from the top of the ruined city stairs. He bid Franky good luck and emotionally watched the Thousand Sunny sailed off with Franky. Shortly Usopp showed up to where Zambai was and told him that his friends are sailing away. He was amazed that Usopp recklessly jumped off the stairs and landed 5 feet below but managed to get up fast and screamed that he was sorry to his friends. Zambai cheered when Usopp boarded the Thousand Sunny. Later Zambai was busy repairing the damaged Franky House along with his family. However Iceburg showed up and offered them a job, Zambai and his group happily accepted and started calling him "new bro" which makes Iceburg feel uneasy. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Dismantlers Category:Franky Family Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Antagonists Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists